Drink And Talk
by HidingInCorner
Summary: Let's talk about our wives. [If you want to be that precise, pairings are GerIta and SuFin] Oneshot


Sweden walked in silence through lively streets in Copenhagen, he had left his car outside the center of the city and decided to walk to his destination, that was a well known bar in Copenhagen. It was already evening, night was starting to take its control over the day and cold breeze hit his face. He hadn't taken his jacket, tie or anything that related to work with him, only left them in his car and walked away. He rolled up his dress shirt's sleeves up to his elbows, not minding the cold and took his wallet from a back pocket of his trousers, looking for four pieces of paper. With these papers he could get free beer for each paper, or that's how he understood what Denmark said about them. Denmark had left them after one of the meetings and told him to visit the bar. What he knew about Denmark, this would be some sort of a joke. He still found himself taking his passport, leaving after finishing his work early and going to the Denmark's borders.

He put the papers and the wallet back in the back pocket and walked still to the direction of the bar. He understood a little bit of Danish and hoped he read everything right. On the streets were young and older adults, but it wasn't enough to this be overcrowding the streets. Sweden moved his eyes to look up over the signs, some of them were brightly colored and some were with basic colors like white with black letters. None of them still didn't show the bar's name and he continued his walking. When he reached a corner, he looked up to the right and saw a bright neon sign holding the bar's name.

He walked to a bar's door and opened it, feeling how warm hit his face instead of cold. He stood there blocking the doorway and gave look inside the bar. It had a calm atmosphere, but there was enough people to have decent chatting to be heard. He felt how somebody tried to push him inside ''Move!'' He moved instantly inside and moved so he wouldn't block the doorway. The man that tried to push him got himself inside too, gave an annoyed huff and turn to face Sweden ''What is your prob...'' His eyes fell on him and the man's face went white like he saw the most terrifying thing ever. He shut his mouth, excused himself and went like a lightning to his friends. Sweden only made a quick glance at this table, when this man went to his friend explaining what had happened. His friends gave their own look on their friend's offender, but instantly they looked away.

He didn't care about this little incident, rather he calmly walked to a bar counter where a young man as a bartender was swaying a little bit by power of alcohol. He took the papers out of his wallet and waited for the man to come to him, unfortunately he was filling a shot glass with what seemed to be vodka, a free stimulating drink before he had to do work again.

Again swaying he came to him finally and spoke in Danish ''What would you like?''

Sweden pushed papers on a counter closer to this man and the man smiled like he had just seen at end of a rainbow.

''Can I still use these?'' He asked in English, even though he knew the answer.

''Of course!'' The man answered now in English and leaned on the counter when his legs almost gave up ''Do you want to redeem them now or?''

''Now, please.'' An answer and a glass of beer and one of the papers was torn in pieces and gone.

Now left was only two glasses of beer and one beer stein, but Sweden promised to take that pint and throw it at Denmark's face if these beers were poisoned, the bartender smiled at least that way, that you would believe it would be true.

Sweden took hold of the glass and turned his head to look for free tables. Every table seemed to be filled with small groups and some of the tables were one person's isolated paradise. People talked with each other and laughed happily, some people were already so drunk, that their faces were flat against a table. Most of these people were men, but there were few women beside their friends, drinking their drinks. Some had thrown their hand over their friend's shoulder and were talking about something and laughing at it. Normal people, with own lives and own events.

He was ready to drink his beer here and leave after it, but then he saw a familiar person in one table. The person was drinking his beer, so this person saw him a little later, but still saw. Germany put his drink down and met his eyes, he raised his hand a little bit and beckoned him to join him. Sweden did that gladly, took his glass with him, walked to this table and sat down.

Germany gave his greeting after taking a sip from his glass ''Evening, Mr. Oxenstierna.''

''Evening...''

It seems that Germany had already taken beer, because his speech sounded at least like he had taken enough. ''What brings you here, Mr... Can I just call you by your first name, Berwald wasn't it?''

''If that's what you want.'' Ludwig gave a smile and it wasn't his usual polite smiles, Berwald's mind tried to count how much had this man already taken, but he couldn't.

''Then Berwald, you can call me Ludwig... Only for this evening.''

They fell in silence, when they drank from their glasses, thinking about this weird silence, like everyone in this bar had silenced.

''So, why are you here?'' Ludwig questioned him again when he put the glass down, Berwald who was still drinking only put the papers down on the table and Ludwig looked at them.

He gave them a curious look and then said ''I don't understand Danish..''

Berwald was ready to hit his head on the table because of his stupid thoughts, why did he think that he would even understand it.

He was ready to slam his head, but resisted himself, picked up the papers and muttered ''Free beer... What about you?''

Ludwig gave a hum in a positive manner and leaned on his hand ''I had some work nearby the borders and I decided to come here.''

Berwald nodded and soon they saw how time went on with talking and drinking.

''And then I told him that were aren't going to fight, Tino intoxicated himself after that.'' Berwald drank after his little story, Ludwig laughed and was emptying his glass again.

Papers had already gone, the bartender changed to a another bartender that was older and at least sober. Some of the people had already left and a clock had its hands moved somehow magically to show how late it was.

''That reminds me when Feliciano didn't throw that grenade and he had taken the safety pin off!'' Ludwig was leaning again on his hand and almost hit his head on the table when he said those last words, he said them a little too loud and half of the bar gave them annoyed looks.

Berwald was drinking at the time and those words would have made him spit his beer out, if he hadn't swallowed it just before the words came out. He didn't know that the smiling North-Italy was almost ready to throw his life out of the window.

Both of them had already taken enough alcohol to speak unclear sentences to each other, get annoyed looks and now they find themselves face flat against the table.

''How much have we taken?'' Berwald rose his head and tried to lean on an empty glass, the glass didn't hold his head's weight and both of them, the glass and head made contact with the table, but his forehead hit the table first and he saved his glasses from getting destroyed.

''I don't know, but I don't care!'' Ludwig rose to sit, leaned backwards and drank the last of beer, letting a satisfied sigh.

He was ready to hit his glass on the table and to rise up on his feet and to get more beer, but the angry bartender decided to come first.

''It's your time to leave!'' The man almost shouted at them and both of them looked at him like he was mad, because he spoke in Danish

''Customers have been complaining about you at least six times, you have been paying with Swedish krona and the last shifts bartender even accepted them!'' He looked at Berwald first then turned to Ludwig ''And you have been demanding that I would serve you beer!''

Sweden only explained briefly to Germany, not bothering to add every word he had said.

''Then I suppose we'll have to leave.'' Germany was first to stand, he used the table as a support and Sweden was leaving with same style before he stopped and looked at the bartender

''Ludwig, do you have euros?'' Ludwig looked confused before he answered ''I'll pay to this man, I'll pay back of course.''

''How much?'' He started opening his wallet.

Berwald gave pensive look to a ceiling ''I think fifty euros will do fine.''

Ludwig walked to the bartender and put the bill in the bartender's hand.

First Swedish kronas and then euros, the bartender was ready to kill these guys so he shouted ''Out!''

Both of them walked to the same direction, without any special destination.

''I have to say, that was one strange evening.'' Ludwig laughed and Berwald gave only a positive humming as an answer.

They moved in silence, swaying occasionally and trying to clear their thoughts. The air was already cold, both shivering, cursed themselves in their mind for leaving their car without a jacket.

''We're not that different after all.'' Ludwig sighed and stopped to lean on a brick wall.

Berwald stood there in a middle of a pavement or a sidewalk, he didn't care what to call it at the moment ''What are you meaning?''

He soon walked to lean on the same brick wall, facing Ludwig and waiting for him to continue, but Ludwig didn't continue

''Are you meaning the culture or?''

Ludwig turned himself and hit his forehead softly on the cold brick wall ''Almost everything. Our languages have similarities, we are serious from time to time and we have friends who we protect.''

Berwald finally understood what he meant ''You protect Feliciano and I protect Tino?''

''You're not that deaf like they claim you to be!'' Ludwig laughed his words out again, pushed Berwald to stand and they continued their aimless journey.

''Would you really marry Tino?'' Ludwig asked and looked at Berwald.

His eyes had fallen to look at the street thoughtfully, still walking in slow pace ''If he was happy about it, at least the white dress would suit him...''

Berwald got a baffled gaze from Ludwig ''Isn't Tino a man? I think dresses would suit females more than males and I don't think that Tino likes to be called as a female or a wife.''

Berwald changed the topic swiftly ''I heard that you proposed Feliciano, how did it go?''

For many reasons Germany stopped like he had just got a slap on his cheek ''It was misunderstanding and how do you even know about it?''

''One Swedish waiter wrote about it in Aftonbladet.'' Berwald answered not caring about Ludwig's embarrassed feeling at the moment.

''How did you know it was Feliciano and I?''

Sweden shrugged, he heard about it from Norway, who heard about it from Prussia and who heard about it from Germany and North-Italy, but he didn't say it.

''Anyway, you bought a child?'' Ludwig asked, trying to calm down.

They still walked slowly swaying and they had decided to go to Denmark's house, because this was all his fault, even if it wasn't Denmark's fault.

''Bought? If that's how you like to say it, but I would call it that I adopted Sealand.''

''Sealand? England's relative, why?''

They were silent for a while, because Berwald was thinking where to go until they went across the street. ''Tino wanted a child... So I said I would do my best.''

''Of course, is there anything you wouldn't do for Tino?''

''I would do everything that's best for him.'' They still walked and finally got to an area where were houses and not shops or restaurants.

''How many times have you saved Feliciano?'' Berwald asked when the silence started eating their thoughts.

''Maybe a little too much.'' He sighed.

''You're not annoyed by it?''

''He... he can cause some headache, but he reminds everyone to smile every day.''

Sweden looked at Germany and was sure that he saw gears turning in this man's head, when his mind was blank like a white canvas. He didn't know much about this South-European country's North part, even if it had a North in his name, so this information came as a surprise to him, maybe Ludwig was also surprised what he had said about Tino.

''It sounds like you would be happy to live in Italy.''

Ludwig laughed silently ''If you have visited Italy, you would know how the culture is blooming and how beautiful the summer days can be there.''

''It seems you have sorted out your things.'' Berwald asked and realised a little bit too late how he had brought up a sensitive subject for Ludwig, who flinched visibly

''I think so... During the Cold War we didn't see each other for years and everything was breakable. Peace was achieved, but in those short moments when we saw each other, our eyes only held impassive looks for...'' He paused and sounded like he would continue ''I... I don't remember it anymore and I don't want to remember it.''

Berwald nodded, deciding to be silent, because the cold air made them more sober and exhaustion was getting on them.

''I remember how Feliciano got scared, that I would leave him when I made a contract with Ivan. How I had to run to him to tie his shoelaces or I had to untangle his hair from his brother's hair, once I had to give him all of my water in a desert, so he could boil pasta.'' Ludwig gave a swift smile for those memories and moved his eyes to look at the sky.

A few demanding knock was heard from a front door, Denmark paused his movie, stood up and walked to the front door. He opened the door swiftly to ask who it was and wasn't ready to see these two. Germany and Sweden were standing in front of him, shivering and the alcohol was still present in their poses, but they were at least getting more sober.

''Germany? Sweden?'' He just looked at them when they forced themselves in.

Sweden explained in his basic monotone voice ''We are going to sleep here tonight, good to hear that you like the idea as well.''

Denmark was ready to shout at Sweden, but he heard how Germany said his thanks and collapsed on a floor when it seems the idea was to collapse on a couch and strangely he was already in sleep. Sweden's luck was worse than Ludwig's. First he sat on the couch, then almost fell asleep, but he fell off the couch and was sleeping on the floor. Denmark watched how Sweden's upper body was laying on Germany and his glasses had gone somewhere during the fall. How it was worse way to go to sleep than Germany's, because Germany would start yelling at him early in the morning and they would get a good headache. Denmark still watched at them, shrugged, put off the television and left them there. He would do something for them in the morning, and knew that he would crash at their place next time he was drunk.

 **Notes**

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

[I have never been in a Danish bar, so some facts might be wrong]

I own only the plot

I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.

You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
